


[delete]

by asterlark



Series: Like A Missing Limb [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Kent Parson is a mess basically, M/M, Rehab mention, Vague descriptions of PTSD, overdose mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterlark/pseuds/asterlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent typed out a lot of texts to Jack in the summer of 2009. He never worked up the nerve to send any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[delete]

06/27/2009, 6:18 pm

i went first jack and i dont even fucking care because youre not here

[delete]

 

06/27/2009, 8:02 pm

pls call me when you can i need to know youre ok i need to hear it from you not secondhand from your parents

[delete]

 

06/29/2009, 10:47 am

i miss you so fucking much

[delete]

 

07/02/2009, 11:55 pm

im drukn and i msis you i mis sur lips

[delete]

 

07/05/2009, 4:13 pm

vegas is stupid w/out you

[delete]

 

07/14/2009, 11:33 am

im working really hard for you jack but it feels like all i have right now it feels like im fucking falling apart

[delete]

 

07/16/2009, 10:24 pm

was it me please tell me it wasnt

[delete]

 

07/20/2009, 2:44 pm

how fucking dare you that didnt just affect you ok it affected me it affected everyone who gives a shit abt you i have fucking nightmares youre so fucking selfish

[delete]

 

07/25/2009, 5:01 pm

i dont know what im fucking doing im just so lost and angry all the time i dont know if i hate you or myself

[delete]

 

08/03/2009, 8:11 am

happy birthday jack

[delete]

 

08/10/2009, 11:46 am

i just wish i could see you i keep picturing you on your bathroom floor almost dead jack i cant do this i cant

[delete]

 

08/16/2009, 1:15 pm

promise youll call when you get out of rehab pls promise me

[delete]

 

08/24/2009, 9:50 pm

i know we cant go back to how it was but i still need you in my life i miss every fucking thing abt you

[delete]

 

08/30/2009, 2:39 am

fuck you

[delete]

 

09/07/2009, 6:10 pm

was it worth it jack

[delete]

 

09/18/2009, 9:36 am

did you ever love me or did i make that up in my head

[delete]

 

09/25/2009, 2:23 am

im kinda drunk and i miss you i miss you so fukcing much

[delete]

 

09/29/2009, 11:28 pm

im sorry for whatever i did im sorry i fucked things up im always fucking things up im so fucking sorry

[delete]

 

10/07/2009, 12:40 am

you always made me a better person so who the hell am i now that youre not around

[delete]

 

10/11/2009, 4:06 pm

i hope youre ok and getting better i miss you all the time

[delete]

 

10/23/2009, 10:15 am

ive loved you since i first fucking saw you did you know that? i really hope you did

[delete]

 

11/05/2009, 1:40 am

sometimes i wish it’d been me instead of you youve always deserved this so much more than me

[delete]

 

11/13/2009, 9:36 pm

i just hope you think of me sometimes

[delete]

 

11/25/2009, 5:50 pm

i love you so much

[delete]

 

12/17/2009, 10:39 pm

im sorry i could never help you. i really really wanted to

[delete]

 

12/30/2009, 8:48 pm

please dont forget me

[delete]

 

_[delete all saved drafts?]_

[delete]

**Author's Note:**

> ay it's the companion piece/part 2 to Without You! it's pretty short like the other one (sorry bout that) but i liked how it turned out! i actually wrote this first and then i got the tumblr prompt and they just kinda went together, so. hey if you liked this you can find me on tumblr (asterlark.tumblr.com) and read more of my fic there! thanks for reading! (btw disclaimer, i don't own any of these characters, the comic check please and all its characters/storylines belong to ngozi this is just an interpretation blah blah)


End file.
